battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Votes
Votes (also known as likes and dislikes in the second season) are a game mechanic which is cast by YouTube accounts to vote for a contestant to be eliminated or rejoin the show. Voting Methods BFDI/IDFB * Comment the contestant's name down in the comments section. * Example: Flower BFDIA * Go to the linked unlisted Jacknjellify voting videos and like or dislike the contestants of your choosing. BFB * Comment the contestant's assigned letter in square brackets in the comments below. * Example: E Data and Statistics Votes on a contestant over time (table) Votes on a contestant greatest to least (Season 1 only) #Flower - 1049 (840 Elimination, 209 Rejoin) #Spongy - 752 (747 Elimination,1 Contestant, 4 Rejoin) #Leafy - 752 (514 Elimination Votes, 2 Contestant, 236 Prize) #Firey - 667 (257 Elimination, 4 Contestant, 406 Prize) #Rocky - 529 (Elimination) #David - 474 (331 Elimination, 102 Debut, 41 Rejoin) #Bubble - 440 (212 Elimination, 228 Prize) #Pencil - 357 (297 Elimination, 60 Rejoin) #Pen - 180 (148 Elimination, 32 Rejoin) #Tennis Ball - 165 (122 Elimination, 2 Contestant, 41 Rejoin) #Blocky - 154 (122 Elimination, 32 Rejoin) #Teardrop - 153 (5 Elimination, 148 Rejoin) #Eraser - 134 (102 Elimination, 32 Rejoin) #Ice Cube - 132 (121 Elimination, 11 Contestant) #Needle - 122 (12 Elimination, 110 Rejoin) #Coiny - 118 (40 Elimination, 78 Rejoin) #Match - 105 (70 Elimination, 35 Rejoin) #Snowball - 73 (65 Elimination, 8 Rejoin) #Woody - 46 (16 Elimination, 30 Rejoin) #Golf Ball - 26 (13 Elimination, 13 Rejoin) #Pin - 26 (9 Elimination, 17 Rejoin) Votes to Join the Season (BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB) greatest to least (subject to change) # David - 102 BFDI, 251 BFDIA, 1234 IDFB # Bomby - 72 BFDI, 582 BFDIA # Nickel - 43 BFDI, 892 BFDIA # Evil Leafy - 34 BFDI, 90 BFDIA # Ruby - 22 BFDI, 381 BFDIA # Fries - 17 BFDI, 303 BFDIA # TV - 13 BFDI, 287 BFDIA, 318 IDFB # Nonexisty - 11 BFDI, 266 BFDIA, 501 IDFB # Robot Flower - 11 BFDI, 119 BFDIA, 88 IDFB # Fanny - 10 BFDI, 153 BFDIA, 42 IDFB # Dora - 9 BFDI, 439 BFDIA, '''273 IDFB # Marker - 9 BFDI, 109 BFDIA, 110 IDFB # Taco - 9 BFDI, 159 BFDIA, 288 IDFB # 8-Ball - 8 BFDI, 154 BFDIA, 110 IDFB # Book - 8 BFDI, '''296 BFDIA # Grassy - 7 BFDI, 53 BFDIA, 138 IDFB # Pie - 7 BFDI, 104 BFDIA, 110 IDFB # Remote -7 BFDI, 115 BFDIA, 54 IDFB # Balloony - 6 BFDI, 102 BFDIA, 71 IDFB # Eggy - 6 BFDI, 77 BFDIA, 140 IDFB # Pillow - 6 BFDI, 79 BFDIA, 63 IDFB # Basketball - 5 BFDI, 86 BFDIA, 80 IDFB # Clock - 5 BFDI, 59 BFDIA, 37 IDFB # Bell - 4 BFDI, 90 BFDIA, 41 IDFB # Cloudy - 4 BFDI, 97 BFDIA, 149 IDFB # Barf Bag - 3 BFDI, 78 BFDIA, 293 IDFB # Naily - 3 BFDI, 100 BFDIA, 44 IDFB # Tree - 3 BFDI, 49 BFDIA, 46 IDFB # Saw - 3 BFDI, 36 BFDIA, 46 IDFB # Roboty - 2 BFDI, 50 BFDIA, 250 IDFB # Rocky - 1008 BFDIA # Firey - 724 BFDIA # Leafy - 607 BFDIA # Teardrop - 585 BFDIA, '''1598 IDFB # Bubble - 559 BFDIA # Needle - '''489 BFDIA # Spongy - 456 BFDIA # Pin - 405 BFDIA ''' # Tennis Ball - '''359 BFDIA # Coiny - 334 BFDIA # Pencil - 320 BFDIA # Match - 315 BFDIA, 3427 IDFB # Flower - 313 BFDIA # Ice Cube - 313 BFDIA # Donut - 307 BFDIA, '''115 IDFB # Yellow Face - '''292 BFDIA # Puffball - 291 BFDIA, '''1661 IDFB # Pen - 285 BFDIA, 2426 IDFB # Woody - 266 BFDIA # Black Hole - 269 BFDIA, 323 IDFB # Blocky - 239 BFDIA, 523 IDFB # Golf Ball - '''215 BFDIA # Eraser - 185 BFDIA, 209 IDFB # Firey Jr. - 179 BFDIA, 1374 IDFB # Snowball - 143 BFDIA, 503 IDFB # Cake - 134 BFDIA, 138 IDFB # Lollipop - 95 BFDIA, 74 IDFB # Lightning - 93 BFDIA, 65 IDFB # Gaty - 54 BFDIA, 51 IDFB # Bottle - 29 BFDIA, 30 IDFB # Bracelety - 18 BFDIA, 32 IDFB Likes/Dislikes on a contestant from greatest to least (Season 2 only) #Puffball - 424 likes/1455 dislikes #Teardrop - 502 likes/440 dislikes #Donut - 197 likes/573 dislikes #Coiny - 502 likes/153 dislikes #Golf Ball - 278 likes/406 dislikes #Match - 201 likes/426 dislikes #Dora - 130 likes/347 dislikes BFB Votes on a Contestant from greatest to lowest (subject to change) # David - 21476 (20221 Elimination, 1255 Rejoin) # Leafy - 20761 (6926 Elimination, 13835 Rejoin) # Loser - 17892 (12062 Elimination, 5830 Rejoin) # Match - 14120 (Elimination) # Roboty - 12248 (11690 Elimination, 558 Rejoin) # Bracelety - 11727 (9168 Elimination, 2559 Rejoin) # Stapy - 10729 (9028 Elimination, 1701 Rejoin) # Liy - 9648 (7553 Elimination, 2095 Rejoin) # Pencil - 8307 (4595 Elimination, 3712 Rejoin) # Snowball - 7443 (Elimination) # Flower - 6731 (Elimination) # Rocky - 6562 (Elimination) # Woody - 6550 (Elimination) # Balloony - 6024 (Elimination) # 8-Ball - 5812 (4814 Elimination, 998 Rejoin) # Eggy - 4759 (Elimination) # Fanny - 4499 (Elimination) # Golf Ball - 4049 (Elimination) # Nickel - 4047 (Elimination) # Pie - 3995 (Elimination) # Gelatin - 3449 (Elimination) # Puffball - 3389 (Elimination) # Cloudy - 3255 (Elimination) # Robot Flower - 3105 (Elimination) # Basketball - 3035 (Elimination) # Grassy - 2737 (Elimination) # Yellow Face - 2621 (Elimination) # TV - 2578 (Elimination) # Fries - 2266 (Elimination) # Bottle - 2261 (Elimination) # Clock - 2166 (Elimination) # Donut - 2066 (Elimination) # Spongy - 1514 (Elimination) # Firey Jr. - 1485 (Elimination) # Blocky - 1420 (Elimination) # Black Hole - 1415 (Elimination) # Tree - 1402 (Elimination) # Needle - 1400 (Elimination) # Marker - 1395 (Elimination) # Bell - 1376 (Elimination) # Remote - 1370 (Elimination) # Lightning - 1336 (Elimination) # Pillow - 1300 (Elimination) # Ruby - 1276 (Elimination) # Naily - 1178 (Elimination) # Eraser - 1151 (Elimination) # Foldy - 1114 (Elimination) # Pen - 1093 (Elimination) # Firey - 1075 (Elimination) # Cake - 826 (Elimination) # Barf Bag - 711 (Elimination) # Bomby - 684 (Elimination) # Bubble - 658 (Elimination) # Coiny - 526 (Elimination) # Tennis Ball - 500 (Elimination) # Pin - 305 (Elimination) # Book - 0 # Dora - 0 # Gaty - 0 # Ice Cube - 0 # Lollipop - 0 # Saw - 0 # Taco - 0 # Teardrop - 0 Trivia * Flower got the first vote by Jaysillyboy and Pencil was the last contestant (non-debuter) to get a vote, which was by englishcreamcakes. * Cheryblosen was the last person to vote in BFDI. * There are a total of 6,816 votes in BFDI. Coincidentally, if you don't count the Episode 22 votes, then you'll end up with exactly 6,000 votes. * Flower got 1/6 out of all Season 1 votes. * Tennis Ball was eliminated in Season 1 with the lowest total votes, with only 2 (by Pencil and Bubble). * Counting David's rejoin and elimination votes, he has the highest with 21476 votes in total. Category:Elimination Category:Other Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI